Storage devices, such as a magnetic medium based disk drive, can store data on circular, concentric tracks on a disk surface. A disk drive uses one or more clock signals for drive operations such as read and write operations. A drive head, in the disk drive, retrieves and records data on a rotating disk as the head flies on a cushion of air over the disk surface. When retrieving data, magnetic field variations are converted into an analog electrical signal, the analog signal is amplified, converted to a digital signal, and interpreted. A drive head can include a read head and a write head.